Super Hero All Stars: The Epic Adventure☆Protect the World!
Super Hero All Stars: The Epic Adventure★Protect the World! (映画: スーパーヒーローオールスターズ: 叙事詩の冒険 世界お守れ！)Is starmix03's first fanmade crossover celebrating Precure's 10th anniversary. It features Kamen Rider and Super Sentai as their allies, and it mainly focuses on Doki Doki! Precure, Kamen Rider Wizard, and Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. Summary The Doki Doki! Precures are going to Hero Park! They saw mysterious men and women... But wait, don't tell me that they are... Kamen Rider and Super Sentai!? When they team up, a mysterious gathering starts... Join these Super Heroes in all-time epic adventure! Characters Primary Characters: *Aida Mana/Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka/Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice/Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto/Cure Sword *Souma Haruto/Kamen Rider Wizard *Nitoh Kousuke/Kamen Rider Beast *Kiryu Daigo/Kyoryu Red *Yorkland Ian/Kyoryu Black *Udo Nobuharu/Kyoryu Blue *Rippukan Souji/Kyoryu Green *Yuuzuki Amy/Kyoryu Pink Secondary Characters: *Hoshizora Miyuki/Cure Happy *Hino Akane/Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi/Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao/Cure March *Aoki Reika/Cure Beauty *Kisaragi Gentaro/Kamen Rider Fourze *Sakuta Ryusei/Kamen Rider Meteor *Sakurada Hiromu/Red Buster *Iwasaki Ryuuji/Blue Buster *Usami Yoko/Yellow Buster *Jin Masato/Beet Buster *Beet J. Stag/Stag Buster *Hojo Hibiki/Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade/Cure Rhythm *Siren/Kurokawa Ellen/Cure Beat *Shirabe Ako/Cure Muse *Hino Eiji/Kamen Rider OOO *Captain Marvelous/Gokai Red *Joe Gibken/Gokai Blue *Luka Millfy/Gokai Yellow *Don Dogoier/Gokai Green *Ahim de Famille/Gokai Pink *Ikari Gai/Gokai Silver *Hanasaki Tsubomi/Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika/Cure Marine *Myoudouin Itsuki/Cure Sunshine *Tsukikage Yuri/Cure Moonlight *Philip and Hidari Shotaro/Kamen Rider W *Alata/Gosei Red *Eri/Gosei Pink *Agri/Gosei Black *Moune/Gosei Yellow *Hyde/Gosei Blue *Momozono Love/Cure Peach *Aono Miki/Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori/Cure Pine *Higashi Setsuna/Cure Passion *Kadoya Tsukasa/Kamen Rider Decade *Kaito Daiki/Kamen Rider Diend *Shiba Takeru/Shinken Red *Ikenami Ryunosuke/Shinken Blue *Shiraishi Mako/Shinken Pink *Tani Chiaki/Shinken Green *Hanaori Kotona/Shinken Yellow *Umemori Genta/Shinken Gold The Best Scenes I've ever made!! SCENE 1: When Miyuki and Hiromu are talking about what they do as a hero. Miyuki: Hey, are you the red spy from before? Hiromu: Yes Miyuki: Nice to meet you, I'm Hoshizora Miyuki Hiromu: I'm Sakurada Hiromu Miyuki and Hiromu: Nice to meet you! (Shakes hands) Hiromu: What does a Precure usually do? Miyuki: Me? I actually protect Marchenland from the evil emperor Pierrot. What about you, Hiromu-san? Hiromu: I fight Messiah, an evil emperor -Suddenly, there was a chicken in front of Hiromu- Hiromu: AAAHH!!! Chicken!! (Hides behind Miyuki and holds her tightly) (TROLOLOL!!!) Miyuki: (Lets go Hiromu) GEEZ! What's wrong with you!? TROLOLOL!!! SCENE 2: Gokai Red and Cure Melody trade their weapons; the Miracle Belltier and the Gokai Saber. Meanwhile, Gokai Red renames the Belltier... Gokai Red: Let's play, pirate melody! Miracle Gokai Belltier! -Miry goes in the Belltier- Gokai Red: Come out, Tone Ring! Gokai Music Rondo! There was a Cure Melody Ranger Key and she sets it in the saber FINAL WAVE!!! Melody: Ready? Gokai Red nods Cure Melody and Gokai Red: Precure Gokai Music Rondo! FINAL WAVE!!! BEST SCENE EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!! Songs *Super Hero, Let's Go!! (スーパーヒーロー, レッツゴー!!) By: Project.R and Tomoyo Kurosawa (Opening Theme) *Cure Rider Sentai Medley ~Kiseki no Daibouken~ (キュアライダー戦隊メドレー ~奇跡の冒険~)(The Miraculous Adventure) By: Project.R and Tomoyo Kurosawa (Ending Theme) *Hero no Message (ヒーローのメッセジ) (Hero's Message) By: Tomoyo Kurosawa (Insert Song) Trivia *There is a Miracle Light in this movie, But it's not called Miracle Light. It's called Hero Thunder Light (ヒーローサンダーライト) *A sequel is planned to be written in 2014, called Super Hero All Stars 2 (tentative title). It features the new Precures, Kamen Riders, and Super Sentais of 2014, which is still a mystery. Category:Fan Made Crossovers Category:Made Up 'Movies'